


Don't step into my field (Scarecrow x Reader)

by Waifu_Warrior



Category: Farming simulator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Warrior/pseuds/Waifu_Warrior
Summary: This is my first fanfic. What even am I doing with my life?





	Don't step into my field (Scarecrow x Reader)

"What a wonderful day." you say to yourself, as you take a hike. You haven't hiked in a while, and it feels good to get your feet moving once again. After being a shut-in NEET for so long, you forgot how exilerating it felt to enjoy the fresh air. Of course, you have no friends, so it's not like you're hiking with someone else, and you're far away from civilization, but does that matter? If you need too, your car is only... 4 miles away? You don't remember. You don't even really know how long you've been hiking, or if you're on a path. Are you lost? You hope not. The last thing you want is to be lost out in the environment. Well, you watched some shows with Bear Grylls in them, but will they help? You try not to think about it. Maybe you should head back. You turn around to start going backwards, but as you're turning around, you catch a glimpse of a field. Maybe there's somebody there! They'll be able to point you to the direction of the road, and you won't get more lost by trying to be less lost. What luck you have right now! Kinda of like getting an accidental headshot in siege. You start making your way towards the field.


End file.
